Immortal Cravings
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Even the immortal have cravings sometimes, and sometimes the cravings can't be satisfied by blood. DavidxMichael OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Lost Boys.

**A/N:** Here is some work, sorry that it's been so incredibly long since I've posted anything, but requests are still open.

* * *

It was those annoying bats again, fluttering around like they owned the place

It was those annoying bats again, fluttering around like they owned the place. I hissed softly and threw an empty carton of Chinese food at the bats now roosting in the rafters. With a squeal they flapped away, presumably to find a haunt not inhabited by a pissed off vampire.

"Tsk tsk Michael," said a voice I knew oh too well, "Is our temper acting up tonight?"

David dropped down into the pit where I was sprawled on the ground, his black coat flapping in the slight breeze caused by the fall, the scent of the outdoors clinging to him. He walked over to me, his blue eyes lit by some fire that I only seemed able to see.

"What is it now," I asked, trying to ignore the song piping down from the boardwalk that instructed him to 'Lay your hands on me.'

He smiled at me and tilted his head towards the music, "Just enjoying the music Michael. And the sound seems to be better down here, more reverberation." He slouched out of his coat and stepped out of his boots, then sat down beside me on the ripped up curtain I was currently using as a bed.

I took a deep breath, my nose wrinkling at his familiar scent, and tried to quash the snakes that seemed to have taken up residence in my stomach. "Where's Star?"

David waved his hand, trying to wave away the question, "She's with the rest of the gang at the pier across town."

"Oh." His scent was overwhelming me, and the snakes seemed to crawl all over me, making me squirm. I suddenly became conscious that I was only wearing a pair of jeans that rode way too low on my hips to be in style. I tried to pull them up without David noticing, but of course his astute senses picked up my movement.

"Bats making you nervous Michael?" He asked in his gravely voice, sending shivers down my spine, "Want me to make them go away?"

I stopped moving and shrugged, trying to resume my calm composure as the music became louder and louder, now screaming, 'Lay your hands on me.'

David grinned up at the sliver of sky that was casting a light on the two of us, "What do you want to do tonight Michael? The gang is gone, and we have the whole cave to ourselves," he trailed off.

Immediately I quashed the fantasy that came to mind, David and his magical strong hands, his hands on my….

"Or we could go to the boardwalk. I know how you _love _spending time there."

I scowled and sat up, now sitting eye to eye with David. "Why don't we just stay in? The bikes got wrecked, so we can't really go out that far." I secretly cheered myself on for accidentally wrecking the bikes the week before.

"Oh yes, forgot about that." He rubbed his cheek with one hand and looked thoughtfully up at that same sliver of sky. Then he stood and walked over to a crate of wine and pulled out a bottle, popped the stopper and took a swig.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why didn't you go out tonight?"

He walked back over and sat down, holding out the bottle to me. "It's not blood this time Michael, its just wine."

I took a drink and repeated my question.

David stared at me for a moment, watching the wine bottle at my lips. "I'm not sure." He grinned and my heart stopped for a moment. "I am curious why you're so angry though."

I scowled and took another deep breath, breathing in his scent. "Everyone is out living up the undead life, and I'm still here, just waiting…"

David took another drink and looked me in the eye. "You know what I think," he said, moving closer to me, "I think that it's all this sexual tension that's getting you down. If you just got it out in the open…"

I shiver ran through me as he placed his hands on either side of me and leaned forward.

"The thing about being a vampire," he said, his breath washing over me, "You seem to have these cravings…"

David moved to perch on top of me, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "What else are you going to do with immortality?"

I pushed my lips against his, desperately needing his touch. I heard him chuckle as he kissed me back, his tongue running over my teeth. I groaned and reached up, locking him onto me with my strong arms. David pushed harder against me, somehow managing to rip off his shirt in the process.

The bottle of wine burst as we rolled onto it, blood and wine mixing together on the both of us. David laughed as the wine ran into his hair, the white blonder turning into a faded pink, and I pushed myself against him again, desperate for more of his magic vampire touch.

--x--

Hours later, or maybe it was only a few minutes later, we both sat up. David stood up, his pale skin shinning in the moonlight and lit a cigarette, breathing the smoke down at me with a wicked smile.

"See Michael," he said, sitting back down with me on the now destroyed curtain, "Don't you feel better with all that sexual tension out of the way?"

I pouted out my bottom lip to examine it, "I think you bit me."

David smiled, "All a part of immortality my friend, the bumps and bruises along the way. You seem to be quite an animal yourself; I know I have some bruises and cuts in uncomfortable places."

I smiled and leaned in, taking the cigarette from his mouth and inhaling. David was right; after all, what else would lost boys do with immortality?


End file.
